


War

by sam_gamgee



Category: Angel: the Series, Buffy the Vampire Slayer
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2003-12-01
Updated: 2003-12-01
Packaged: 2017-11-11 02:09:06
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 16,294
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/473287
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sam_gamgee/pseuds/sam_gamgee
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>An old acquaintace comes back into Wes' life.</p>
            </blockquote>





	War

"...Dark to light, half to half, part to part - true whole to become forever. Are you sure that's the curse?" Cordy asked, straightening up. "Damn, another scratch."

"Apparently," Wes replied, as he took the cue ball and began to try to find the best angle.

"Just shoot the ball and stop pacing like a caged lion," Gunn said.

"Eight in the left corner." He sank the ball and straightened as Angel came up behind him.

"Whatever happened to boils and rotting flesh?" Cordy asked.

"Well, I think this curse was intended so that the recipients might endure some type of social embarrassment and ostracization," Angel replied. "And that's the third game we've won. Soon I'm gonna start thinking it was you and Gunn that were cursed instead of Wes and I."

"Yeah, sure, whatever. You three want to come back to my place?"

 

The passage of an hour found the four of them sitting on Cordy's floor, starting on their way to getting sloshed and playing "Truth or Dare."

"Wes - truth or dare?" Gunn asked.

"Truth," he replied.

"This curse - what will it do to the two people who are cursed?"

"That's not a valid question," Cordy said.

"If I have to work with them, yes it is. Question still stands."

"It'll make them realize their true feelings for each other - hatred, love, lust, whatever," Wes replied.

Gunn nodded. "How did you get cursed again?"

"Only one question per person!" Cordy said.

"You just asked Angel two!"

"We woke up a really nasty troll," Angel replied.

"Angel - truth or dare?" Cordy asked.

"Dare," he replied mischeivously.

"Kiss Wes."

He quickly obliged. He leaned over, pulled Wes the rest of the way, and gave hima brief and somewhat theatrical kiss on the lips. Cordy glared at him. He relented a bit and gave him a longer and more passionate kiss. What he didn't want Cordy to know was that he actually enjoyed it.

On the way back to the hotel, Angel slung his arm around Wes' shoulders, a habit he had recently started. Wes subconsciously shifted so that he was closer to Angel. He liked the position - it was comfortable and probably the most intimate he'd ever get with the vampire, even though after what happened tonight, he wasn't so sure.

Want to come back to my room?" Angel asked.

"Sure," Wes replied shyly.

Once they entered, Angel asked, "Do you hate me?"

"No, why?"

"I was just wondering because most spells and curses manifest themselves by now."

"About that kiss -"

"The second was closer to the truth."

Wes nodded and started to undo his belt.

"What are you doing?"

"Well, I'm taking it that you're saying you love me, because that wasn't just a kiss of lust. I've had enough experience to know that. And usually when someone - um - says they like me, they usually - um - want something and I figured that maybe we should just get it over with."

Angel noticed that Wes was blushing by now and between that and his stuttering, it just made him that much more adorable. He closed the distance between them and gently put one hand on Wes' hip and the other on his cheek. "Listen to me, Tiger." The term of endearment slipped out unconsciously, but but seemed comfortable to both of them. "If and when we enter this relationship, you will always be my equal, never my subordinate, okay? And we're not going to rush it. Things will come as they may. Understand?" Wes nodded. "Good." Angel smiled and tipped Wes' head foreward and kissed his forehead.

Angel led him to the couch and sat down. Wes sat down next to him and melted into him when Angel put his arm around his shoulders. He rested his head against Angel's shoulder and turned slightly in towards him.

"Why?" Wes asked after a moment of comfortable silence.

"Why what?"

"Why me? Why not someone stronger, prettier, whatever?"

"Because to me, you are beatiful. Okay, so maybe you're not strong here," he gently touched Wes' arm, "but you are strong here and here." He touched first Wes' forehead and then above his heart as he said it. Wes intertwined his fingers with Angel's. "And, okay, so maybe you're not George Clooney, but you're still beautiful."

"But what about Buffy? Was that just an act?"

"Looking at it in hindsight, which I htink really is 20/20, that was a turning point, a stage of maturing, whatever you want to call it."

"So, you decided that you'd rather be with men, and I happened to be at the wrong place at the wrong time with the curse?"

"No! Not at all, Tiger. The curse brings latent emotions to the surface. The feelings would have already have to be there."

"But that still doesn't tell me 'why me'."

"Because you're you. That's the best answer I can give you. You're Wesley Wyndham-Pryce and everything that that entails. You amaze me every day and I could spend the rest of my unlife trying to show you everything I love about you, but I wouldn't be able to because there would always be something else."

"I can accept that. But why me?"

"You're you. You're everything I'm not."

"I can accept that."

"So, now what?"

"I don't know really. Take things as they come, I guess. That's the best we can do."

Wes nodded and kissed Angel's knuckles. Angel ran a finger down Wes' jawline, which made him look up into Angel's eyes. He saw the unasked question and leaned in and kissed the corner of Angel's mouth. Angel moved slightly and captured Wes' mouth with his own. The kiss was soft and gentle. It wasn't about claiming dominance, but saying that they belonged together. When they regretfully pulled apart, Wes snuggled into Angel and put his head into the crook of Angel's shoulder.

"I don't want this to end," he whispered.

"It won't, Tiger. It won't," Angel whispered back.

 

"How's the translation coming?" Angel asked the next day, coming up behind Wes and putting a hand on his shoulder.

Wes put a hand on Angel's and gave it a gentle squeeze. "It's coming. That's about all I can say right now."

"This was sitting outside the door," Cordy said coming into the office and handing Angel a small box wrapped in plain brown paper.

He took it and tore open the paper. He pulled out two thin bracelets made of silver. They didn't make complete circles, but came close, and the ends were each tipped with a round piece of lapis lazuli. "Wow," he breathed.

"Are those what I think they are?" Wes asked.

"What are they?" Cordy asked, interesed when she saw the jewelry.

"The Bojerack bracelets," Angel replied. "They were made in the 15th or 16th century BC to help fight the forces of evil."

"So if a demon puts one of these babies on, they'll go 'poof'?"

"NOt exactly," Wes replied smiling. "They only work when two people are wearing them. They become joined in a sense. On some basic level, they can sense the other person's presence - which can be very useful while fighting."

"So who gets to wear them? Angel's kind of a given."

"His true love will get the other one."

"Buffy. That makes sense."

"Buffy's not my true love," Angel said, squeezing Wes' shoulder.

"So you get these cool demon fighting arm-bands and you can't even use them? That's not fair."

"I didn't say I won't be able to use them."

Cordy looked like she was about to make a comment, but stopped herself. She handed Wes a large envelope. "This was outside for you," she said.

As she walked away, Wes opened it, perplexed at who would send him something. He pulled out a piece of paper where a note was scribbled: Hey, Babe. Never thought you'd hear from me again, now did you? Well, you always knew I was a sucker for surprises. And games. And with you being an ex-Watcher and all, I figured that that would make this game perfect. See, I have someone you love. And I'm going to do some - things - to her. And you're going to watch and you're not going to be able to do anything about it. I must tell you right now that my three main influences for this are Angelus, Faith, and your father. Am I making you uncomfortable? Good. And I must say that Sheila's been great. She's quite the harlot. She's quite tight too - which I guess I have you to thank for that. Well, ta-ta for now and I hope you enjoy the pictures. Yours Dearest.

Wes pulled out the pictures. They were of Sheila - bruised, battered, and blood-stained. "Son of a bitch!" he exclaimed.

"What's wrong?" Angel asked, looking up from his inspection of the bracelets. "My God," he breathed at seeing the pictures. He crouched down behind Wes and put his arms around Wes' shoulders and rested his chin on one of the shoulders. "What can we do?"

"Not a damn thing."

"Do you know who's behind this?"

Wes nodded and gestured towards the letter. "Name's Torrence. Went by Tor in Training. He was psycho back then and apparently still is. He enjoyed toying with me - and taking everything of mine he could. Sheila and I were really close in Training. Rumors went around that we were an item, but we weren't. I did care for her very deeply, though. And he's human, so we have no way of fighting him."

"What about Kate?"

"She won't be able to do anything. He's done stuff like this before and I went to the police. They never found anything. He did release the girl, but she was in a coma for three days before she died. I don't think he's going to let Sheila go."

"Why would he have any reason to do something like this?"

"Because Sheila was close to me and he had a crush on her and she didn't return the feelings. Because I got picked for two Slayers - and on a Hellmouth no less - and he didn't. But he didn't know that otherwise my life was a living hell and he wanted my life."

"I'm sure we'll find a way to save her and stop him." Angel kissed Wes' temple and put his forehead against the side of wes' head. But he didn't see the two silent tears that coursed down Wes' cheeks and stained the letter before Wesley quickly wiped them away.

 

"Hey, Tiger," Angel said later that evening as he leaned against the door opening from the counter to the lobby.

Wes looked up and his heart skipped a beat. There was something about Angel that was just so incredibly sexy. "What time is it?" he asked.

"About quarter to five. Cordy just left."

"Wow. I didn't think it was that late." He got up, stretched, and sauntered over to Angel.

"I was wondering," Angel ran a finger down the line of buttons on Wes' shirt, "if you might consider a proposition." He hooked his pointer fingers into two of Wes' belt loops and pulled him closer.

His voice became softer and huskier. "What type of 'proposition'?"

"You move in with me, like really move in."

"I could deal with that, but do you think it's wise?"

"It probably isn't, but but I don't want to be totally wise right now." He kissed Wes gently, tenderly. Wes kissed him back eagerly and readily until air became an issue. "So, I'm taking that as a yes?" Wes nodded and smiled.

It didn't take long for Wes to collect his things from an upstairs room and get settled into Angel's.

 

Later that evening, Angel said, "Come to bed, Tiger."

"Angel," Wes teasingly admonished, looking up from his papers.

"I didn't actually mean it in that sense. NOt that I don't want to, but I don't want to have to worry about Angelus first thing."

Wes closed his books, stood, went over to Angel and embraced him. "I understand."

Soon they were cuddling in bed. Angel ran a hand under Wes' t-shirt and placed it above his heart. Wes turned over so he was facing him.

"What is it?" he asked at the worried look in Angel's eyes.

"I just feel like I'm cheating you. With me, you won't be able to have a wife, kids, a house, a normal life."

"I'm in this just as willingly as you are, Angel. Like a good friend once sort of said," at that Angel smiled, "'How can I not do something while I know what's out there?' The only people who really understand me are you and Cordy and you know where I stand with her."

"Yeah. So we're in this for the long haul?"

Wes kissed the tip of Angel's nose. "The longest."

Angel sighed contentedly and snuggled into Wes' warm embrace. Soon both were fast asleep - in the best sleep they had had in too long of a time.

 

The next morning wes was at the registration desk when Cordy came in. "Do you ever leave?" she asked.

"I do live here, Delia," he replied, not looking up.

"True. But don't you ever sleep? I swear, you're becoming more and more like Angel."

Wes and Angel smiled at each other as Angel came out and grabbed one of the coffee cups Cordy had brought in with her, and headed back to finish getting dressed. "Actually, I slept rather well last night and got up earlier than normal this morning. But you probably wouldn't know that since you were late, as usual," he teased.

"I was out getting coffee and doughnuts. I swear, my sacrifices are never appreciated." She looked like she was about to cry.

"What's wrong, Delia?" Wes whispered gently.

"When I came to L.A., I had a plan." She lowered her voice as well. "Sure, it's gone through a bunch of revisions between then and now, but I still had a plan. And now I'm not sure I have even that any more. It seems like each one's been broken - me being an actress, me meeting Mr. Rich-and-Famous, me and you, -"

"I don't think they all could have gone awry, Delia. And as for our relationship, it seems like everyone in our group has had some type of star-crossed romance before they found the right one."

"Name me one."

"Willow."

"True. Do you think that we were - or are - a bit star-crossed?"

"I wouldn't doubt it."

"So, have you found your true love yet?"

Yes, I have."

"God! Even you get love-type happiness before I do. AT this rate I'm going to fall in love with a Fyarl demon."

"I don't think your luck's that bad, Delia. There's always -"

Gunn came in. "You left this outise," he plopped the newspaper on the counter, "and these were with it." He handed Wes two large envelopes as Angel came in.

Wes quickly sat down and the other three crowded around him as he opened the envelopes. The letters and pictures were passed around quietly with a few gasps from Cordy and some mumbled expletives from the guys, some of which were in languages Angel was surprised Wes knew. Cordy and Gunn were also filled in with the back history and shown the first letter and set of pictures.

"When you thought you had seen humanity sink to an all-time low, it just up and surprises you by dropping lower," Cordy said.

"No kidding," Gunn replied. "So, what do we do now?"

"Nothing," Wes replied.

"'Nothing'? What do you mean 'nothing'? We're talking about a woman you love here. We're talking about her honor and yours, so you better not be telling me 'nothing'."

"Listen to impassioned-speech-man," Cordy quipped.

Wes didn't pay any attention to her. "What would you have me do? We're talking about a man - fully human, mind you - that doesn't practice the black arts or believe in any of the ancient deities to sell his soul to for the world. He knows the darkest crannies of the human mind and he's given himself over to the pleasures of the flesh. But he's also meticulous - too meticulous. You wouldn't be able to track him in Alaska after a fresh powder snowfall if he was doing the backstroke in it. While I pray to God there was some way I could help her, I can't. And knowing that tears me up inside, so don't tell me what the hell I should do." He stalked into Angel's quarters and Angel followed him in.

"Fine then," Gunn replied, looking a little stunned.

 

"Do you think I'm doing the right thing?" Wes asked Angel.

"You know more about the situation than I do," Angel replied gently.

"I want to help her. God knows I do." He began to weep. Angel enfolded him in his arms and pressed Wes' head to his shoulder. Wes' arms instinctively went around Angel's waist and he melted into him as he released his anxiety.

 

After that, Wes shut himself off to everyone, even Angel. The four, along with Gunn's gang, worked around the clock for the next two weeks to tru to find something, but always came up empty-handed. Every morning brought an envelope, sometimes two, which always seemed to darken the mood and give them a stronger resolution to find Sheila and stop Torrence.

One night Gunn forcefully closed a book with a frustrated sigh. "Man! It's been two weeks and we haven't found a thing. Not a damn thing!"

"Go home, guys," Angel said. "You," to Gunn, "stay." Gunn was about to say something, but Angel beat him to it. "Because we're going out."

"Finally, you're beginning to understand our need to get out," Cordy said. "So, where're we going?"

"There's a club on 42nd that might be interesting."

"Demon?"

"Human."

Cordy arched an eyebrow. "Wow, Mr. I'm-becoming-one-with-the-world."

 

The four piled into Angel's car and were off. Gunn, Cordy, and Wes were impressed when they arrived. It actually seemed to be upscale and trendy. Cordy warned Wes and Angel about dancing as they found a table. A waiter came over for drink orders and then Gunn and Cordy went out onto the dance floor.

When they sat down, Wes unconciously moved his chair closer to Angel's and then casually rested his elbow on the back of Angel's chair and began to run his fingers over the back of Angel's neck, which he leaned into. After a few moments, Wes said, "They do make a cute couple."

"Yeah, they do," Angel agreed. Sometimes I just wish they'd notice that."

"Things are getting rather tense around the office. I found them asleep on the couch the other day leaning against each other."

"What happened after that?"

"They kept denying they liked each other that way, even though I didn't wake them up and I never brought it up."

Angel chuckled. He covered Wes' hand with his own and gently rubbed the pad of his thumb over the base of Wes' thumb. "I miss you, you know."

"What do you mean?"

"Ever since this thing started, you've been pulling away."

"I have my reasons."

"I'm sure you do, and I'm not going to pry. I trust you to tell me if you want. It's just that I want at least tonight to be just the two of us. No work, nobody else, just us having fun. Can you deal with that."

"Yeah." Wes smiled. "I think I can." He smiled and took a sip of wine.

After he set the glass down, Angel pulled him in for a kiss. It was sweet and gentle, yet passionate and urgent. Wes returned it hungrily, not believing how much he had missed this - just him and Angel.

"You know," came Cordy's voice when they pulled apart, "normally I would have been *so* grossed out by that. But you two actually make it seem sweet and romantic and -"

"Normal?" Gunn supplied.

"Yeah," her voice softened, "normal."

"What are you trying to say, Cordy?" Angel asked.

"I think it's cool that you two have found someone to love like that."

"And I totally agree," Gunn said. A slow song came on. "Would m'lady care for another dance?"

Angel and Wes watched them pair up and melt into each other as they danced. Near the end of the song, they saw Gunn tilt Cordy's chin up and and give her a gentle kiss. She melted even more into him and returned the kiss.

When they came back and sat down, Wes whispered in her ear, "Told ya, Delia."

She just smiled as Gunn put his arm around her and intertwined her fingers with his.

When they got back to the hotel, Wes kissed Angel softly. "Thank you," he whispered.

"For what?" Angel replied.

"For the life I now lead. For tonight. For allowing me to do this." He gently kissed Angel again.

"You're quite welcome, Tiger."

"Why do you keep calling me that?"

"Because you are like a tiger. You're solitary most of the time, you have speed and strength - which sometimes I don't think even you know the limits of. And you're also a rare find. You're loyal, caring, compassionate.... I could go on and on. Come, Tiger, let's go to bed."

Once they were settled spoon-fashion, Wes asked, "Angel, do you love me?"

"Yes, I do."

Wes turned to face him. "Really?"

"Wes, I love you totally and utterly. Nothing will ever change that."

Wes smiled sleepily. "I love you like that. But I don't think it would have come out as good."

Angel chuckled. "I would have known the meaning" was the last thing Wes heard before falling into a contented sleep.

The next morning, Angel took the bracelets from the bedside table. He slipped one bracelet onto Wes' wrist and kissed him. Wes did the same with the other onto Angel's wrist. Then the two pieces of lapis lazuli on each glowed and melded into a solitary circle, forming a solid bracelet. Then they went out holding hands.

"The cavalry's here," Cordy said.

Angel looked around the empty lobby. "No, they're not."

"Gunn's gang is the troops, remember? They're out getting supplies. The cavalry's the *special* back-up. They're upstairs. Oh, hey! You two are wearing the bracelets. What's it like?"

"Quite interesting," Wes replied. "It's almost as if I can feel Angel subconsciously - like we're bound together or something like that."

"And I need a vacation, because I actually understood that."

\  
Just then the Scooby gang came down the steps. Angel came out from behind the registration desk and had the other two stay back.

"Anyanka," he said with a nod.

"Angelus," she replied.

"How are you adjusting?"

"Getting there."

"You know her?" Xander asked.

"By reputation, but that was enough to make me behave. Hello, Xander. It's good to see you." He held out his hand. Xander took it, almost in awe. "Willow." He held his arms open and she rushed into them. "How's my favorite witch?"

"Who's this new love Cordy's trying not to tell me about?"

"You'll find out soon enough."

She slipped out of the embrace. "This is Tara."

"Hello, Tara." He shook her hand. "I've heard many good things about you."

She smiled shyly. "Thank you."

"Spike."

"Peaches," he replied.

"Still - um - you know?"

"Yeah, I am." He leaned in and whispered in Angel's ear, "I didn't think he was your type. Seems a bit...prissy."

"People change. You should know that."

"Yeah. And I still respect you enough that if he ever hurts you, I'll kick his ass, even if it causes me a major headache. But don't let anyone else know."

"Your secret's safe with me." He smiled. "Buffy," he said tightly.

"Angel," she replied strained.

"Glad you decided to help. Where's your man?"

He htought he saw a lip quiver, but only for a second. "Circumstances weren't what I had hoped."

He nodded. "May Fortune smile upon you." She looked a little surprised at the blessing, but he had alread moved on to the last person. "Giles-"

Giles held up a hand - which effectively cut him off. "While the pain of that night and surrounding and subsequent events hasn't totally - nor do I ever think it will - go away," he said, "I've decided to forgive and try to forget. There are too many good things that you've done, not only here, but also in Sunnydale, and other places to totally ignore. And I think it would be somewhat hard to hold a grudge with someone I now wish to regard as a friend."

Angel stood there dumbfounded. "Thank you," he finally responded and took Giles' offered hand. Giles pulled him into a hug.

When he pulled away, Giles gestured to Angel's wrist. "Is that -?"

"Yeah." He held it up for him to examine.

"Extraordinary. I'm supposing you have the other?"

"Yeah, it's -"

"Not to interrupt the research/awe guy thing," Willow said, "but is Cordy here?"

"Yeah. Cordy, -"

Before he could finish, both Cordy and Wes were out in the lobby, Cordy and Willow were hugging and everyone else standing in open-mouthed shock (except Anya of course).

"Wesley?" Xander asked.

"Xander," Wes replied.

"Wow. Hey, man. You look...good." He gestured to Wes' dark jeans and white polo shirt.

"Wesley?" Willow squeaked and threw herself into his arms. "How are you? You look really good."

"You are Wesley Wyndham-Pryce, Watcher Extraordinaire, right?" Buffy asked.

"Yes, I am," he replied.

"Prove it."

"I distinctly remember begging for my kneecaps when we faced Balthazar. Which I can assure you will never happen again."

"Very good."

"Wesley, may I speak with you?" Giles asked.

"Absolutely. And, everyone, Wes is perfectly fine to use."

The doors banged open and Gunn and his gang stormed in laden wih bags of groceries and other supplies.

"Yo! Where do you want me to put this stuff?" Gunn called.

"Where you always put it," Angel replied.

Gunn smiled. "Just checking."

"Could this maybe wait?" Wes asked and Giles nodded.

When Gunn came back a minute later, he put his arm around Cordy's waist. "Hey, you," he said, kissing her forehead. "Miss me?"

"You wish," she said smiling and leaning into him. She laughed at Willow and Xander's open-mouthed stares. "That seems to be the trend today. Guys, this is Gunn. Gunn, this is," she pointed them out as she said their names, "Willow, Tara, Xander, Anya, Spike, Buffy, and Giles."

"Hey," he said.

"How long have you two been together?" Willow asked.

"Well," Cordy said, "officially since -"

"Last night," Gunn finished. "But we've kind of liked -"

"Each other for a while now," she finished.

They all laughed.

"So," Buffy spoke up. "What are we doing down here?"

"You tell us," Cordy said. "You were the ones that just showed up here this morning."

"Well, I had a dream that Angel was in trouble."

"I'm in trouble every day," Angel said, "and I don't see you down here more often."

"I haven't had a dream like this before."

"What? Now that your 'boyfriend' is gone -"

"Angel," Wes said gently.

"Sorry," he mumbled.

"Whatever your motivation for coming, I'm glad you're all here. We've been working on a rather unusual case for the past couple of weeks and haven't been able to get anywhere."

"So, what is it?" Willow asked.

"A human."

"You're kidding," Buffy said rolling her eyes. "We came down here for this?"

"We're not keeping you here."

"So what do you want us to do?" Willow asked.

He leaned against the registration desk and sighed. "That's the thing - I don't know. I know him, and I know him very well, but for all that's worth, it doesn't amount to anything."

"Tell us what you know."

He gave them the bare essentials, deciding that anything more was too private to go outside himself, Angel, Cordy, and Gunn. The other three seemed to sense his reservation to talk about it and let him take over. The Sunnydale gang was surprised at the changes in Wes - how he held himself in a relaxed and assured stance; how it didn't sound like he was just reciting some textbook facts, but he knew and believed what he was saying; and how he seemed to give off an air of quiet confidence and authority, but didn't try to assert it.

Wes was surprised at how the Sunnydale gang rallied behind him and how tow of th three people he thought would be his biggest detractors, Willow and Giles, were actually his best allies in the Scooby gang. Wes wasn't surprised, though, at Buffy's behavior. She cooperated, but he could feel her intense dislike, if not hatred of him. He could also see her subtle actions towards Angel to try to get him back, but Angel deftly parried them. Even though the two of them had decied to forgo any overtly intimate actions while the Scooby gang was around, there were always the accidental touches, a pat on the shoulder, and even the personal jokes that only the four of them knew that kept Wes assured that Angel was still his.

About two nights after the Scoobies' arrival, Wes and Angel wandered into their quarters after a long couple of days of partrolling and researching. They both kicked off their shoes and left them where they lie. Angel flopped down on the couch and stretched himself along it with a sigh.

"What?" he asked after he felt Wes watching him for a few moments.

"You are so beautiful," Wes replied huskily, leaning down to kiss him passionately and hungrily.

"You're not so bad yourself," Angel said when they pulled apart. "Come here, you."

He held his arms open as Wes laid himself out on top of Angel. Wes adjusted himself so that his head rested on Angel's chest and his arm easily slid between the small of Angel's back and the cushion. The other hand wandered under Angel's soft knit seater and gently rubbed the skin on Angel's stomach. Angel began to draw meaningless designs on Wes's shoulder.

"Are you upset that Buffy's trying to win me back and practically saying that she'll kill you?" Angel asked quietly.

"I'm not worried about her and I because I dont' think she'd really do it. Worse comes to worse, I think I can hold my own. Should I be worried about you and her?"

"Not if I can help it." Angel kissed the tip of Wes' nose. "Never."

Wes smiled and moved so he could kiss the patch of bare skin between Angel's navel and the top of his black jeans. Then he nestled against Angel as he wrapped his arms around him.

"I didn't think I could love someone this much," Wes said. "Go and brag to Gunn and Delia that I said 'I love you'." He smiled sleepily.

"Is that an order?" Angel asked, feeling sleep tugging at him.

"Yes, because - I. Love. You." He gently poked Angel in the chest with an index finger to accentuate each word.

"And I love you, Tiger."

They fell asleep comfortable and content in knowing that they were loved. They just didn't expect how that love would be tested.

 

The next day both Wes and Buffy seemed extraordinarily restless. They wouldn't sit still for more than a few seconds at a time. Angel finally tapped Wes on the shoulder and motioned for him to follow. They went and changed and then went to their training room. They soon fell into an easy rhythm with their sparring. After about half an hour, they took a break. Wes stripped off his sweaty t-shirt, ran a towel over his arms and chest, and then took a swig of water. He heard the 'click' of the door opening and closing and looked up. Buffy was standing by the door wearing a pair of sweats and a tanktop.

'Wow,' Buffy thought. 'No wonder those clothes looked so good on Wes. Looks like he might have been working out.' "Is it okay if I train with you, Angel?" she asked. "Giles thought it might be a good idea."

"Sure," he replied. "Why don't you and Wes start off?"

"Are you sure?" she smirked. "I might hurt him."

"Buffy," he admonished. "If you think Wes is so easy, what are you complaining about?" He sent Wes an apologetic smile, which Wes returned with a reasurring one. "You could think of him as a warm-up session."

"Fine then." She turned to Wes. "Ready to be taken down, Watcher-boy?" she asked, getting into a fighting stance.

"Bring it on," Wes replied keeping his stance relaxed.

Buffy made the first move, sending a powerful kick towards Wes' chest. He easily moved out of the way and grabbed her ankle, causing her to bounce on her other foot to keep her balance. He saw Angel chuckle out of the corner of his eye. He gave her a sweet smile in response to her dark look and dropped her foot with a little push, causing her to fall. She picked herself up and charged him. He easily and gracefully deflected her blows, which became increasingly more erratic. He finally blocked a right cross and at the same time swept her feet out from under her, sending her onto her back on the mat. He pinned her and held her until she stopped struggling.

"Good fight, Buffy," he said. "Your fighting's improving. But next time, try not to let your emotions get the best of you." He patted her cheek and got up.

"I'd like to see you do better with Angel going all out - and with weapons," she jibed.

"You sure?" he asked, sending an impish grin to Angel.

"Yep. Let's see if you can hold it when it really counts."

"No holds?" Angel asked Wes with a raised eyebrow.

"Nope," Wes replied.

"Ready for my demon?"

"Ready for mine?"

Buffy watched their exchange with a bit of amusement at their easy banter. Angel lashed out at Wes, who effectively blocked it, and the war was on. Buffy's amazemen grew while she watched the two fighting. They seemed so intent on doing the other serious harm, and yet they were in complete control. They quickly used and exchanged weapons, and also used some things in the room that Buffy wouldn't have even thouht to use. She had to admit that Wes had improved a great deal since she had last seen him at graduation. It finally seemed like Angel had won, but Wes easily flipped both of them over and effectively pinned Angel.

"Good fight," he said. He kissed Angel's forehead, and then patted him on the cheek and got up. He grabbed his towel and wiped himself down as he turned to Buffy. "So, did you enjoy that? And might I add a bit of a fashion statement? Mouh looks better closed."

"That was, like, amazing," she finally said. "Did you two plan that or something?"

"Nope, completely spontaneous."

"Angel - really?"

"Really," Angel replied.

"That was so awesome. I'm proud of you, Wes."

"Thanks," he replied, blushing a little.

 

That evening, the whole group was scattered. Gunn's gang had gone back to where they were staying. Gunn and Cordy had gone to a movie. The younger Scoobies and Spike had gone to check out L.A. And Giles had asked Angel to help him find some supplies for the Magic Box and also some more obscure books. Wes stayed behind to 'hold down the fort'. Not that he minded the people, but sometimes it was nice to just be alone. He was also happy that Angel and Giles were both making an effort to rebuild whatever type of relationship they had had prior to Angel reverting to Angelus.

He had just settled down with a book he had started God-knows-when, when there was a knock at the door. He sighed and put the bookmark back in place. 'Who could that be?' he wondered. 'Must be one of Gunn's gang or maybe one of Buffy's and they forgot something.' He made his way to the door, and unlocked and opened it. No one was outside, though he was certain he had heard a knock. The thought that he was going crazy ran through his mind when he happened to look down. A square box, not much bigger than what would easily fit into his hands, was sitting on the doorstep. He picked it up and examined it. Aside from being wrapped in plain brown wrapping paper, there weren't any other markings on it. And yet, somehow he knew it was for him. He went in and shut and locked the door behind himself, and wandered into his and Angel's quarters as he opened the package. When his fingers touched an unseen, yet somehow familiar, object inside, he fell, dazed, against the wall, tears welling up in his eyes. If it was what he thought - no, it couldn't be. It wasn't possible.

Angel opened the door to the hotel and pocketed his keys. Everything was quiet as he and Giles entered and he relocked the door. Almost too quiet. He could feel Wes in their place. He smiled at that - he had a *their* place with someone and a someone he could be himself with. He decided the others hadn't gotten back yet. Giles bade him good-night and went to put his things away. As Angel went back to their quarters, he saw one of Wes' seemingly endless supply of books laying on the counter. From the looks of it, he was in the middle of reading it and he must have gotten up to get a drink or something. As soon as he entered their quarters, he knew something was wrong. He followed the trail of clothing, wrapping paper, and what looked like photographic paper towards the bedroom. As he was about to enter, he heard a strangled sob to his left. He saw Wes, clad only in his underwear, curled up on a tight ball against the corner. He was clutching something in one hand and rocking back and forth. Between sobs, Angel made out the words "my fault" repeated over and over. He slowly made his way towards the distraught man.

Wes suddenly stood and pressed himself further into the corner, if it was possible. "Don't touch me!" he practically screamed.

"I'm not going to hurt you, Tiger," Angel said gently. "It's okay."

"No, no, no. Not worthy, not worthy, not worthy," he started to whisper to himself and cry quietly.

"Yes, you are worthy, Wes. Come here." He held his arms open, knowing that Wes had to come to him.

"No!"

"Please, Tiger?" He beckoned with his fingers.

"No," he whispered, shaking his head.

"Come here, you."

The distraught man came hesitantly. When he was finally within the circle of Angel's arms, the onslaught of tears began again. Angel held him tightly and knew that whatever had brought this on had to run its due course, then everything would come out. When Wes seemed to be settled a bit, Angel carefully picked him up and carried him into the bedroom. He tucked Wes in, then quickly shed his shoes and joined him. Wes instinctively curled against Angel's body and Angel pu his arms around the trembling body of his lover.

"Care to tell me what's wrong?" he asked softly.

"It's over," Wes replied still weeping.

"What is, Tiger?"

"Everything."

Wes gently beat his fist against Angel's chest. Angel caught the glitter of something in Wes' fist. He gently pried it open to reveal a necklace. It was really a necklace - it was actually a claddaugh ring on a delicate silver chain. Angel knew instantly who it had belonged to and what it meant.

He held Wes until he was sure he was asleep, and then he quietly slipped out of bed. He went back into the other room and picked up Wes' clothes and put them away first. Then he gathered up the myriad of papers and sat on the floor to see what they were. The frist was a handwritten letter on unlined paper. It was very meticulous - everything was neat and even. 'Control freak' was the first thing Angel thought as he started to read:

Hey, Babe. If you're reading this little note, then you've already guessed what's happened. Sheila was definitely my best work of art, or at least I would like to think that as of now she was. But I think that you would be even better. Consider her foreplay. Oh, wait - I forgot, you can't. You don't do women. Well, consider her the prologue to the play. Don't take this the wrong way, but - I definitely love you, man. You give me so much fodder. Where else could I use so much knowledge? Angelus' torture methods worked like a charm. She was a raving looney after the first week. And she was such a great fuck too. And her skin - so soft and supple. Didn't take much for the blood to flow, and, boy, did it flow. I bet your vampire would have gone half-mad at the smell. And what's up with that? Are you so much of a fuck-up now that you have to go to a souled vampire for your kicks now? I don't get you, I really don't. well, I guess you'll want these pictures and that present. Be seeing you. Yours Dearest.

Angel crumpled up the letter and threw it forcefully against the wall. He *so* wanted to get his hands on this Torrence. He willed himself to calm down and began to look at the pictures. Most of them turned his stomach - and he could deal with a lot. Most were of Sheila in different stages of being tortured. From the look in her eyes, Angel had to admit that Torrence had done a pretty thorough job of making her crazy. And he also seemed to know how to torture. Some of the elements he knew were his, some were Faith's - based on what Wes had told him, and the others he guessed were Wes' father's. He suppressed a shudder at what Wes had to put up with, and no doubt, what he was going through now. The pictures probably brought back painful memories of his childhood and also from the incident about two years ago. Part of Angel wanted to shut himself off to Wes and make sure that this wouldn't happen but he knew he couldn't. He loved Wes too much to run away now. He was going to stay with Wes and show him that he loved him, no matter what.

Then he got a surprise. He had flipped over the next to last picture, which was one particularly gruesome shot of Sheila to find - one of him and Wes. It was a good photo, even considering the circumstances. It had captured the two of them in a rare moemt of complete joy and happiness. Both of them were laughing at some sort of private joke and anyone could see that they were deeply in love.

Just then he heard noises coming from the bedroom. He crept in and saw Wes tangled up in and saw Wes tangled in the covers and on Angel's side of the bed. He deftly untangled the covers and gently moved Wes onto his own side. Then he crawled in and Wes seemed to sense his presence and almost immediately snuggled against him and fell into a quieter sleep. Angel couldn't sleep hte rest of the night and so kept watch over his beloved.

The next day Wes seemed more on edge than ever and he was unusually jumpy. He had also decided to wear the necklace. Angel couldn't understand why, but he knew that it must have given Wes some measure of comfort. The group was shocked when the pictures were passed around (except for the one of Wes and Angel) and Wes told them Sheila was dead and that Torrence had moved on - to him.

After a couple of hours of fruitless searching, Wes forcefully pushed his chair back and stalked in to his and Angel's quarters. Ahngel got up and followed him and shut the door as Wes punched a wall.

"Talk," Angel said.

"What?" Wes replied.

"Talk, cry, laugh, scream, whatever."

"I don't need the king of brooding telling me to share."

"Fine then. I'll start."

"Huh?"

"I'm angry. I'm angry at what he's doing to you. I'm angry at what he put Sheila through. I'm angry at what he's done to her family and friends. Actually, angry doesn't cover it. Angry times infinity couldn't cover what I'm feeling right now. And I don't care if I burn in Hell if I could cause a bit of revenge and give you the chance of being happy and at peace again."

"It wouldn't make anything different. The damage has already been done - please don't cause any more. I try to deal with the things my father and Faith did to me every day. I don't think I'm going to get over those 'incidents' - ever. And every day I worry about us. Some days are better than others on both accounts and I don't worry about them as much, but -"

"This whole things is bringing them to the fore?" Wes nodded. "Then find a way to beat them - once and for all. What do they make you feel?"

"I don't need you psychoanalyzing me, Angel."

"Then are you going to let your father win?" Angel got in Wes' face. "Faith? Torrence?"

"What can I do? My father's dead. Faith's in jail - in solitary for all I know. Torrence - God only knows where Torrence is."

"Well, then deal with the feelings they make you feel. Don't let their words and actions make you feel less than what you are?"

"It's not as simple as that, Angel."

"Isn't it? How do they make you feel? Unworthy? You're the only person I know who can master a particularly difficult weapon after watching me use it once. You're knowledge guy - and that's saying a lot. You can deal with Cordy like no one else - not even Gunn - which is a feat in and of itself. Unlovable? You hold my heart in your hands. With an unconscious blink of an eye, you make me fall completely and totally head over heels in love with you all over again."

"How can I deal when all I can think about is what that bastard did to Sheila?"

"I can't answer that. Only you can. The only advice that I can give you is to deal head on with the feelings as they come and don't let them get you down - ever."

"What do you see when you look at me, Angel?"

"I see a beautiful young man, who I love totally and always, who's been dealt a coule of bad hands and has become a little bit misguided because of them, but his heart's definitely in the right place and I believe he'll triumph in the end."

"You think so?"

"Yeah."

"I wish I knew for certain." He put his arms around Angel's waist and laid his head on his shoulder.

Angel put his arms around Wes and pulled him closer. "But then where would the fun be in living, Tiger?"

"I don't know, but at least it would make this part easier."

"And what part is 'this'?"

"The part where my heart feels like it's breaking into thousands of little pieces for Sheila and what she had to go through."

"Then be her champion. Deal with the past and move on. Know that you're loved by me, Cordy, Gunn and the Scoobies - in their own way. And we'll love you no matter what."

"My father - I guess he thought he was doing the right thing, but in fact I think he made me more of a coward - afraid of letting him down, letting the Council down, letting my Slayer down - 'if you ever get one' he would say. He made me afraid to have one hair out of place and would say I was unworthy of living if I did. His 'techniques' for conditioning me - caning, whipping, days with little or no food, or being locked under the stairs didn't really teach me anything, well - besides how to survive on a very basic level and how to keep my emotions buried. For me it was surviving long enough to get away - even if it was to the Watchers' Council - and when I was there, it was doing what I had to do to get away from there. All I ever wanted was for him to say he was proud of me or that he loved me. Even if he said something was 'just okay', I think I would have been the happiest boy in the world."

Wes began to sob and Angel gently began smoothing his hair. "I know this is flimsy and won't take away what he did and the pain it caused - but it did bring us together." He felt Wes snort against his chest. "I told you it wasn't any good."

"It's not," Wes laughed, "but you're right - it did bring us together, well, sort of."

"And it helped make you what you are today - which I wouldn't change for the world. So many become their fathers and you didn't."

"So you want me to put a positive spin on this?"

"If it helps."

"Well, let's see. Faith's torture session made me glad that my father had been the way he was. And it made me realize that I wasn't the only one that made her go off. I'm not saying that I didn't help in that area, but I know that it wasn't totally me. It also helped me start to realize that I can give as well as I can get."

"That's a start. What about Torrence?"

"Well, he's an asshole. That's about as good as I can get with his personality. He's helped me realize that humans can be totally evil and demons totally good. And he's shown me that I can't do everything, but I can damn well try."

"Good for you."

"And he also showed me that I can do this and totally enjoy it because my life isn't consumed with a petty wish for revenge." He kissed Angel tenderly and passionately. They let the kiss do the talking and convey how much they loved each other, no matter what.

When they finally let go, Angel said, "You think you'll be able to deal?"

"If you're around to help me - yeah, I think so."

"Can I ask you a question?"

"Hmm?"

"Why'd you decide to talk about your father? Most who've been abused don't."

"I don't know, really. Maybe so it could be out in the open once and for all. Maybe so you'll know. Who knows?"

"Think you're ready to go back out?"

Wes wiped his eyes and nose. "Yeah, I think so."

When they went back out to the rest of the group, Cordy asked, "You okay, Wes?"

"Yeah, I'm dealing," he replied, smiling and giving her shoulder a light squeeze.

"Hey, Wes mate," Spike said from his position on the couch, "come here." Wes went over and Spike had him lean down so he could whisper in his ear. "Listen, while most aren't aware of what you and Angel are to each other, I am. And while I may tease and taunt Angel to no end, he's still my sire. So if you hurt him and I hear about it - which I know I will - I'm going to come and kick your ass."

"Don't worry. If I ever hurt him, I'll help you kick my ass."

Spike let out a laugh and patted Wes on the arm. "You're not such a bad bloke. Congrats on kicking the Slayer's arse."

"Thank you." Wes straightened up and smiled. "Hey, everyone, what do you all think about going out tonight?" There was a chorus of affirmations. "Okay," he looked at his watch, "it's seven now. Be ready in an hour."

About an hour and a half later, they were entering the club where Cordy and Gunn had had their first kiss. As per ritual, Cordy handed her coat and purse off to Wes and she and Gunn went out to dance and Wes and Angel went to find a table. The Scooby gang followed the pair and deposited their things as well among comments of "nice club", "how'd you get Angel to come out?" and "isn't that -?" The group, with the exception of Wes and Angel, were soon on the dance floor. Wes was surprised at how easily Giles let Buffy lead him to the dance floor and he couldn't help but notice how much the ex-Watcher seemed to care for her.

He leaned over and kissed Angel on the neck, just below the ear and whispered, "Tonight - just me and you. Is that cool?"

"Definitely," Angel whispered back as he turned his head and brushed his lips against Wes'.

When the song ended, both Willow and Giles came off the floor. "Can I speak with you privately, Angel?" Willow asked.

"Sure," he said getting up and following. Giles sat down in Angel's chair.

"May I have a word with you?" he asked. Wes nodded. "I know that something's going on between you and Angel. How else would the two of you be able to wear the Bojerack bracelets? I'm not passing judgement either way, because I know you know what the risk is. I guess I jsut want to say that I hope you're happy and that you're making the right decision."

"Thank you, Rupert," Wes replied. "That means a lot to me. I am happy. And while I may not be making the right decision, I know I won't regret it."

Giles smiled and stood. "Never regret anything. You'll be saving yourself a lot of time that way." Wes chuckled as Giles squeezed his shoulder and Angel and Willow rejoined them. Willow and Giles rejoined the group on the floor.

"Everything okay?" Wes asked taking Angel's hand.

"Yeah, fine. Fantastic, actually," he replied, smiling and intertwining his his fingers with Wes'.

"Good, because I want to do something a little daring."

He got up and pulled Angel along as he went to the dance floor, unheeding of Angel's protests. A slow song came on and Wes pulled Angel into his arms and began to sing to the music, when he realized it was a song he knew.

"I wanna be that guy who can say you're mine / When we're standinmg in the movie line / I wanna pick you out of the crowd / Shout it out so loud / So everyone hears me / And I would give you the world / But if you decide that's not what you'd like, / If you wanna keep this quiet, then baby

"I'll be your secret if you can keep it / and I'll be your friend if you really need it / And I'll be the answer to your "Why?" / If you're willing to give me a try / I'll be your secret

"Sometimes I feel like tearing down these walls / That keep us trapped inside / I wanna take away that doubt / Show what I'm about / So they can't ignore me and I would hold you tonight / But no, no, no, no, that's not what they'd like / They wanna keep us quiet...then baby

"I'll be your secret if you can keep it / And I'll be your friend if you really need it / And I'll be the answer to your "Why?" / If you're willing to give me a try / I'll be your secret

"Don't let them tell you how to be / Just open up your eyes and see / That you belong to me / Why should we care what people say? / Why should we let them stand in our way? / You don't have to be afraid...

"I'll be your secret if you can keep it / And I'll be your friend if you really need it / And I'll be the answer to your "Why?" / If you're willing to give me a try / I'll be your secret

"I wannna pick you out of the crowd / Shout it out so loud / So everyone hears me / I wanna give you the world / And let me be the answer to your "Why?" / Let me be your secret / If you're willing to give me a try / I wanna give you the world / But if that's not what'd you'd like / I'll be your secret / If you can keep it..."

"I never knew a song could be so..." Angel said as the song ended.

"I know what you mean," Wes replied smiling. "How perfect was this song for us?"

"Good thing at least someone does. Way too perfect." They both chuckled. "You ready to go?"

"You two go," Cordy said as she and Gunn came over. "We'll take care of the brood."

"Okay. Good night, then."

When they got home, Angel pulled off his sweater and threw it in the laundry basket. "Remind me to never let Cordy do my shopping. That thing itches way too much."

"Then wear an undershirt," Wes replied taking off his tie.

"They're too uncomfortable."

"Then either do your own shopping or let me do it for you."

"That may not be a bad idea. Come here, you." Wes complied. "I've decided I want to share something with you."

"What?"

"Myself - totally and completely, body and soul. Do what you want with me - have me tell you what it was like when I was alive, fuck my brains out, make love to me, whatever you want. Seriously."

"Are you sure?"

"Yes, I'm sure. I got the best news today. Willow told me that when Jenny Calendar was working on my curse, she accidentally translated a word wrong somewhere along the line - my sould is permenant - no matter what."

A smile slowly spread across Wes' face. "There's got to be some kind of catch."

"Nope. I already asked that question. And so did Willow. I guess Jenny thought that this time I wouldn't let myself be happy - and if she didn't tell anyone...which unfortunately she didn't really get a choice in the matter, she wouldn't have to worry."

"Guess she was wrong."

"Guess so. So, what are you going to do with this highly fabulous prize you've won?"

"Love it to death."

He leaned forward and kissed Angel tenderly and hungrily, letting all his passion, lust, love - everything - show. Angel planted a line of kisses down Wes' jaw to his neck. He suckled Wes' jugular and heard a small mewl as Wes moved his head aside to give him better access. He began to unbutton Wes' shirt as Wes slipped his fingers into the band of Angel's slacks. Wes was beginning to feel very weak in the knees and Angel seemed to sense that as he backed him up against the bed and gently pushed him so he fell on it. As he did so, his shirt fanned out leaving his chest bare.

"God, you are so beautiful," Angel said thickly as he joined Wes on the bed.

He pulled him close and brushed the shirt off of Wes' shoulders and discarded it. Next, he discarded their shoes and socks. When he lay back against the bed, Wes began drawing little designs on Angel's chest.

"What's wrong?" Angel asked.

"I'm scared," Wes replied.

"Of what?"

"Of what I'm supposed to do, of afterwards, of tomorrow. This is going to totally change our relationship."

"I know. The only thing I'm going to let change in our relationship is that I'm going to love you more."

"Sure?"

"Definitely. And you take the lead. Don't worry if something's going to be 'right' or 'wrong'. If you feel it in here," he touched over Wes' heart, "it'll be right."

Wes smiled shyly. He began to kiss Angel again. He left a trail down Angel's jaw, neck, chest, and stomach. He planted a tender kiss between Angel's navel and the band of his pants. He unzipped the pants and saw Angel's cock straning against his underwear. Wes was taken a back for a moment and then he grinned impishly up at Angel as he ran a finger over the cloth-covered organ. Angel mewled and thrust upward. Wes deftly shed Angel of his pants and underwear. 'A little too easily,' Angel thought, but he wasn't allowed to continue that thought for long. The feather-light touch of Wes' fingers on his cock brought him sharply back to reality. When he was almost positive he was going to go crazy, Wes stopped, straddled his stomach, and bent down to kiss him. Angel unzipped Wes' pants and began to fondle him. Wes threw his head back, closed his eyes and mewled. He had never thought this could feel this good. Soon the rest of the clothes were discarded and he was positioned above Angel.

"Are you sure of this?" he asked thickly.

All Angel could do was nod. Wes bent down and began to kiss Angel again as he began to cicrle Angel's cock with his penis. Angel mewled into Wes' mouth as he began to circle Wes' penis with his cock. Neither could believe that this expression of love could be this wonderful. It was as if they were making love for the first time in their lives. When Wes lightly lightly ran the tip of his penis over the spot where Angel's cock and balls conncected, Angel lost it and was sent over the edge. He shuddered and came against Wes, his cold semen sending Wes over the edge as well, causing him to spill onto Angel. Wes collapsed against Angel, who held him close as they spiralled down. When his breathing returned to normal, Wes picked up the towel that Angel had left lying by the bed before they went out. He gently cleaned them both off and then kissed Angel hungrily on the mouth.

"Have any itch that you would like to have scratched, love?" he asked.

"Tonight's supposed to be about you, not me," Angel replied.

"And you'll make me very happy by letting me make you happy. Surely there must be something...."

Angel did the closest thing that Wes could guess to a vampire blushing. "Well, there was this one thing where we were in the kitchen...."

"Lead on." Wes rubbed himself against Angel and started heading towards the kitchen. Angel got up and followed, grabbing the towel and still amazed that all this was actually happening. Wes was casually leaning against the counter, seemingly unaware of the effect the mere *sight* of him had on Angel - not to mention the heady smell of sex. "So, now what?"

"Well, you were facing the sink with your hands grasping the counter." Wes got into position. "And I was like this." Angel came up behind him and placed the towel so it was under his and Wes' hands and hanging over the cabinets and placed his hands on either side of Wes'. Feeling Angel's close proximity, Wes wiggled his butt against Angel's groin and heard him grasp and felt him start harden. "Randy little bunny, now are we, Tiger?" Angel chuckled.

"Only with you. Now what?"

"You keep your hands where they are. And only your hands may touch the towel."

Angel began to rub his semi-flaccid cock against Wes' butt and the small of his back. The warmth sent thousands of sensations through him. Son hee was harder than he ever imagined he could be. He gently parted Wes' cheeks with the tip, expecting Wes to pull away, but was surprised when Wes leaned back back into him. He looked over Wes' shoulder to find Wes was hard - very hard. He thrust hard into him. He set a hard and fast pace with his thrusting that Wes easily kept up with. They both came at the same time, screaming as they spilled over - Angel into Wes and Wes onto the towel. Angel fell against Wes. When they had given their bodies time to recover, Angel slowly and regretfully withdrew. Wes mewled and turned to Angel, letting the towel drop. He put his hands on Angel's hips and pulled him close for a punishing, yet loving, kiss. They went back into the bedroom and laid spoon fashion, Wes against Angel. Angel put one arm in the groove between Wes' neck and the bed and brought his arm up, so his hand was holding Wes' opposite shoulder and he intertwined their legs. Wes squirmed a bit until Angel's cock and balls were resting comfortably in the small of his back - wihch caused Angel a little discomfort in the arousal department. Angel cupped Wes' penis and balls with his free hand. Wes covered Angel's hand with his and intertwined their fingers. Soon both were fast asleep. Neither had noticed that the stones on their bracelets had been glowing a warm blue light all night.

The next day, Wes padded barefoot out behind the registration deskwearing a loosely tied silk burgundy robe of Angel's he had found and poured himself a cup of coffee. Soem of the Scooby gang was already up and eating breakfast in the lobby. As he took his first sip, he felt a gentle kiss at the base of his neck. He leaned back into Angel's comfortable embrace. Their quiet moment was shattered by Buffy storming over.

"I have to talk to you, Angel, in *private*," she said, the fury in her voice barely masked.

"Whatever you have to say, Tiger can hear too," he replied coolly, not noticing that the pet name had slipped out. "Besides, I'd tell him anyway, so it wouldn't make much of a difference."

Wes went over and sat on the counter and took a sip of coffee. Angel followed him, put his arm around Wes' waist and leaned against him. Wes intertwined his fingers with Angel's. "Well?" Angel asked, rasing is eyebrows.

"How dare you?!?" she exclaimed.

"How dare I what?" Angel asked.

"Everything!" She advanced on them and her flush deepened. "You two had sex last night!" Her eyes widened.

"Yep," they both replied at the same time.

"Why didn't you tell me? That would have changed things."

"How, Buffy?" Angel replied, keeping his anger in check, but letting the force of it be heard.

"Well, then we -"

"Would have stayed apart. Just because your boyfriend wasn't what you wanted, so you dumped him - which Willow told me about - it doesn't mean I'm going to come running back to you as soon as I find my soul's permenant. I've moved on, Buffy. Apparently you haven't."

"But when Faith - you said -"

"I know what I said. People change, Buffy. Circumstances change. The PTBs have given me this chance and I'm not going to pass it up."

"Does he know you?"

"Better than you," he bit.

She turned her attention to Wes. "Quick, don't think. What's his favorite coffee?"

Without batting an eye, Wes replied, "Whenever we get Starbucks, it would be Fench Vanilla with chocolate syrup, whipped cream, and chocolate sprinkles. Otherwise, black."

"What kind of blood does he drink?"

"Pig's - warmed to body temperature and then mixed with a bit of cinnamon."

She grimaced but continued. "Does he have nightmares?"

"Every night. Sometimes he has more than one. There have only been two times that I know of that he hasn't. One was last night. The other was a few nights ago." Angel was surprised at Wes' answer.

"What are they about?"

"Some are about what he did to you and your group. Some are about what he did with Darla as Angelus. And some are what might happen if he went evil again."

"Is he telling the truth?" she asked Angel.

"Yes, he is," Angel replied. "But I'm surprised he knew so much about the nightmares."

"Why did you lead me on then?"

"What are you talking about?"

"When you said you couldn't move on, I thought it meant we still might have a chance."

"Maybe at one time we did. But not any more. Not for a long time. When you threw Riley in my face, I became determined to move on - even if it was to spite you."

"How dare you!"

"I wasn't the one who started this whole childishness, Buffy - you were."

She gave him the blackest look either he or Wes had ever seen. She turned to Wes. "I guess the final question is if he's good enough to deserve you."

"I think the question really is - am I good enough to deserve him?" Wes replied.

She gave a 'harumph' and stormed out.

"You definitely are, Tiger," Angel said, kissing Wes' cheek.

"Hey, I hate to break the little victory moment," Anya said, "but I thought you might want this." She handed Wes an envelope and was gone.

He opened it and found a single picture with a post-it note stuck to it which read:

Babe - save the last dance for me. See ya soon. Yours Dearest.

He took off the post-it note to find a picture of him and Angel dancing.

"Damn!" Angel said. "Dies he have eyes everywhere or something?" He looked over at Wes, who had a far-away look in his eyes. "Don't shut up on me now, Tiger," he said worriedly.

"Hmm? Oh, sorry, Angel." He looked a little sheepish. "I was just thinking. I'm trying to remember if he had ever mentioned a 'last dance' to me before."

"From what I've heard, last dances are usually very intimate. And in some cases, a melding of sorts."

"I only wish I knew." He hit the palm of his hand on the countertop. At that moment, the phone rang and Wes picked it up. "Angel Investigations - we help the hopeless."

"Hey, Babe," the familiar voice floated over the wire. Wes made a motion for everyone to be quiet and pushed the speaker button.

"I didn't expect to hear from you so soon," he replied, keeping his voice neutral as everyone quietly gathered around.

"Well, I couldn't wait."

"So I see."

"Yeah, you see, I have this 'craving' so to speak. Do you think you could help?"

"Only if it includes kicking your ass."

"Oooh, the cub really has become a tiger. Well, today then? Say three-ish?"

"Bring it on."

"Just because you can talk big, it doesn't mean anything. Make sure you can back it up - yourself. And that whole letting everyone listen in on our conversation to hear my wicked little plan - so not cool." Then the phone clicked and after a few seconds the dial tone started.

"Was that-?" Xander started.

"Yeah," Wes finished as he hung up the phone.

"Not exactly a guy to have in PR, now is he?"

"Nope."

"So what do we need to do?" Willow asked.

"Wait. There isn't much we could do anyway. We don't know what type of arsenal he's bringing with him. Besides, it's most likely going to be a face-off between him and I."

"Well, then in the mean time, Giles - could you give me a ride back to Sunnydale? There's really no need for me to be here."

They all turned to find Buffy at the bottom of the staris, her bags packed and ready to go.

"Are you sure?" Giles asked. She nodded. "Well -"

"No regrets," Wes whispered to him.

He smiled and nodded to show he understood. "Very well then."

The day passed slowly for the group. Around 2:45, Angel pulled a particularly antsy Wes down into his lap. He kissed him tenderly and passionately, hoping to calm him down. The desired response happened almost immediately - Wes melted into him and all the tension seemed to flow from his body. When they were done, Wes wrapped his armss around Angel's waist and rested his head on Angel's shoulder.

"Was that supposed to make me forget what's supposed to happen in fifteen minutes?" he asked.

"Did it work?" Angle replied.

"Yes - for a bit." Wes nestled into him, as Angel put an arm around his shoulders, and let out a contented sigh.

"Why don't you kiss me like that?" Anya asked from her perch on Xander's lap across from them.

"Probably because you never give me a chance," he replied.

"Yes, I do. I give you lots of chances."

"Well, whenever I try, you cut me off and ask me when we're going to have sex."

"Do not!"

Wes and Angel chuckled at the exchange. Before Xander could reply, the front doors banged open. The four jumped to their feet and turned to the door. The others came out, almost from nowhere, and joined them. A figure in an impeccable suit appeared in the doorway.

"Hello, hello," he said coming to the edge of the steps.

"Everyone," Wes said, "this is Torrence, my identical twin."

"Nice to see the shock on everyone's faces," Torrence said coming down the steps and approaching Wes. "Come, let's kiss as brothers should." He placed a kiss on Wes' cheek, while Wes remained passive. "Are you too good to greet your own flesh and blood?" he asked in mock sadness.

"Only when he greets me with a Judas kiss," Wes replied calmly, even though his eyes flashed.

"You wound me, dear brother, positively wound me. Aren't you going to introduce me to your little clan?"

"No." Wes folded his arms over his chest.

"You know, I'm beginning to think you have an anger management problem." His eyes swept over the group. "So, which one of these virile young men is yours?" His eyes lingered on Angel. "Ah, yes. The infamous Angelus. It's - nice - to finally be able to meet the legend. So, brother, what's it like to fuck him? Everything you ever wanted."

"Everything and more. But I don't think you'll be able to grasp that concept."

"And why is that, pray tell?"

"I don't think you have a heart."

Torrence patted Wes' cheek. "I do have one, dear boy. Trust me, I do."

"Then you'll just have to excuse me for not being able to believe it."

Torrence let his eyes wander over Wes' outfit - a pair of black jeans and an untucked black t-shirt of Angel's, which was a little big on him, and his feet were still bare. "I have to commend you. Your style has defiintely become more casual. I like that." He ran a hand over Wes' arm and chest. "Some definite muscle tone. Think you can take me?"

"Without a doubt."

"Okay, then. AS you said earlier, and I quote, 'Bring it on'."

"Aren't you afraid to get your suit mussed up?"

"This old thing?" He gave an expression of 'so what?'. "No, not really." As the group moved to the training room, he asked, "So, how is Faith, by the way?"

"As well as can be expected, given the circumstances. Or so I've been told."

"You haven't been to see her? I'm shocked."

"I haven't had a chance. And all things considered, I haven't lost any sleep over it."

"Obviously. You must be too busy fucking your pet vampire to see her."

They entered the room and the group fanned out to give the brothers room.

"If you know so much about my sex life," Wes said, "how many times have we done it?"

"Twice. The first time looked like a botched attempt on your part to show dominance. The second time it looked like he was showing you how it should be done. Am I going to get a rise out of you?"

"Not one that you'll be privy to."

"Oooh. Got any last words for the demon?"

"None that I don't plan to share with him later."

"I might have to strip that developing ego from you."

"I'd like to see you try."

Torrence sent a punch towards Wes' chest, which he deftly avoided. He caught Torrence's wrist and twisted his arm painfully behind his back.

Wes got close to Torrence and whispered, "You once accused me of being a coward, a wanker who would never have any friends, and a poof who wouldn't be able to pay someone to have sex. Well, guess what - Daddy's little whipping-boy isn't afraid anymore. And you see those three?" He pointed to Gunn, Cordy, and Angel. "They're my friends - better than you'll ever have. And as for being a poof - it's better than you'll ever know. Why? Because Angel - for all the havoc he's raised - actually understands love. And it doesn't get any better than that."

"What are you talking about?"

"I'm not going to let you pigeonhole me like Daddy did. Now, let's see how your reflexes are." He kicked Torrence's knees forward and at the same time pushed forward on his arm, sending his brother sprawling.

"Why, you!" Torrence sputtered. He grabbed Wes' Bavarian fighting adze, which happened to be lying nearby, and lunged at Wes.

Wes easily grabbed it with his left hand and did a single-handed spin. "Sure you want to do that?" he asked calmly as he tossed it a safe distance away.

"Is there a point to all this?"

"He always compared me to you. I was never good enough - no matter what. I guess it threw him for a loop to find the good son was psycho and the 'weakling' was going to fulfill his dreams. How id he handle it when you didn't get a Slayer and I got two?"

"You know how Father was."

"I guess neither of us was what he wanted. Now, how are we going to go about this?"

Torrence hit him with a hard left cross. "You're still going to get it. You took my birthright."

"Not like it was much of a challenge," Wes replied getting up.

They began trading punches and, true to his promise, Wes gave as good as he got. Both men landed more than a few of their punches and kicks. Angel began to worry as they moved into weaponry and Wes seemed to be favoring his right side a bit. The Sunnydale gang was definitely surprised at how easily and confidently Wes fought. When it suddenly seemed like the fight had taken a turn for the worse and Torrence had the upper hand, Wes quickly and easily unarmed him and pinned him to the mat.

"Well fought, *brother*." Wes bit out the last word as he patted Torrence's cheek. He hauled him to his feet and held him by the collar of his jacket. "So, what shall I do with you?"

"Let me go," Torrence replied calmly and confidently. "We both know that you can't turn me in. The cops won't be able to do anything. And I'm not a part of the Council anymore, either. So it seems as though you're up the creek without a paddle, Babe."

The doors burst open. "God, Wes. How many times am I going to have to rescue you? Torrence, let him go." Buffy stalked over to the two men as Giles quietly slipped over with the rest of the group.

"I don't think that would be a good idea, Buffy," Wes replied calmly.

Her eyes grew wide. "Sorry, Wes. With the clothes and the history - I "

"This is Buffy Summers?" Torrence asked surprised.

"The one and only," Wes replied.

She turned to Torrence and punched him in the face.

"What was that for?" Torrence whined.

"Sheila." She punched him again. "And that's for messing with family." She looked at Wes as she said the last word. He smiled and dipped his headin acknowledgement and surprise.

"Wes!" Cordy exclaimed. He turned to look at her, bewildered. She pointed to the door that just clicked shut. Everyone scrambled to the door and Wes threw it open. The hallway was empty.

"Damn it!" Wes exclaimed as he threw the discarded jacket to the ground and spun around. As he did, he began to feel very light-headed and his vision began to blur. A pair of strong hands grabbed him under his arms and he could hear voices, but he couldn't concentrate on what was being said. When the darkness began to play at the edge of his conscious, he easily surrendered.

When he came to, he knew he was safe and comfortable - very comfortable. He opened his eyes slowly, hoping this wasn't a dream. He found he was lying in his and Angel's bed.

"How are you feeling?" Angel asked quietly. Wes turned his head to him and smiled impishly at seeing him naked. "Oh," Angel smiled sheepishly, "I just got a shower and I wanted to check on you. Feel okay?"

"Yeah." Wes ran a fingertip lightly along Angel's upper thigh. "Can we -?"

"Not now. You need to heal. You got some pretty nasty bruises and a nasty gash." He ran his fingertips over the edges of the medical tape that held the bandage over Wes' lower right ribs. He kissed Wes lovingly on the forehead. "And you lost some blood. I just want to make sure you'll be okay."

"Angel, can I ask you a question?" Angel nodded. "Was I jsut a good fuck last night?"

"No!" Wes looked crestfallen. "You could never be 'just a good fuck', Tiger. You touch somethign in here," he put a fist over his heart, "that I didn't think anyone - not even Darla or Buffy - could touch. You make me feel so alive and loved. And at the same time, so very, very afraid."

"Why?"

"Because I'm afraid that I'll lose you. Either that or you'll be taken away from me or that you'll get tired of me and move on."

"Don't worry, love. I'll never tire of you. And the only way I'm going to let someone take me away from you is if you kill me. And I don't think that's going to happen."

"I know, but still -"

"No 'but still'." Wes leaned up and kissed Angel softly. "I'm not planning on going anywhere. And I'm not going to tire of you - ever. You're the best thing that's ever happened to me." He sat up slowly. "What time is it?"

"About 8:30 p.m."

"Have I been out cold for the whole time?"

"No. You woke up a couple times, but you've been in and out all afternoon."

"Could I possibly go out in the lobby?"

"Only if you promise to be good." Angel got up and threw on some clothes and tossed Wes a t-shirt.

"Anything for you."

Wes carefully got out of bed and walked slowly out to the lobby with Angel following behind to makes sure he'd be okay. As they reached the chairs, Angel pulled Wes down into his lap as he sat down. Angel put his arms around Wes' waist and Wes began to gently rub the back of Angel's neck. Before Wes could say anything, Angel kissed him.

"I thought you wanted me to be good," Wes teased as he cuddled into Angel's embrace.

"You are being good," Angel said as he kissed him again.

When they pulled apart, Wes said, "Hello, Rupert. I hope we weren't disturbing you too much."

"Not at all," Giles replied from where he sat on the couch opposite them. He had an open book in his lap and Buffy was curled up next to him, asleep with her head on his shoulder. "I was just wishing that I'd be able to have a love like the two of you do."

"I'm sure you will. How did things go with Buffy?"

"Things went rather well," Giles responded. "We got outside the city limits and Buffy had me pull over. We just talked - about everything. Her relationship with you, Angel. The two of you. Her relationship with Riley. Our relationship. I admitted that I cared very deeply for her and that I want what's best for her, but that I think she's being foolish for holding on so tightly to you."

"How did she respond?"

"She agreed. She told me, 'I don't even know him anymore. I know who he was, but now I don't. And even though I hate to admit it, Wes seems good for him.' Then she wanted to come back because 'family takes care of its own', so I guess she's more or less accepted you, Wes."

"Somehow that actually made sense," Wes replied smiling. "I'm glad you two decided to come back."

"So, how do you feel?"

"A lot better. I just wish Torrence hadn't gotten away."

"I think we all wish that for your sake. He seemed to just disappear. We tried to go after him, but found nothing."

"Thank you for looking. Knowing him, he won't wait long - especially after a defeat."

"And then we'll get him once and for all," Angel said, kissing Wes' temple.

"Look at your bracelets," Giles blurted out.

They did and for the first time saw them glowing.

Angel smiled. "Don't worry. From what I've heard, it's a good thing. It's kind of like the Powers are saying we're doing okay - at least in our relationship anyway."

"How do you know that?" Wes asked.

"Had to do something with all that time on my hands after I was cursed. Sometimes knowing what an artifact does can be to your advantage."

"True."

The doors burst open. "Angel!" Kate exclaimed as she stormed in.

"Oh, God!" both Angel and Wes breathed and Giles smiled. Wes and Angel stood and faced her. "Yes, Kate?" Angel asked.

"The two of you are going down."

"Why?"

"Got an anonymous phone call about something he did." She pointed at Wes.

"And what did he supposedly do?"

"Torture and murder a young woman."

"How do you know it was him?"

"There were passport papers with his name on them."

"They're easy to forge."

"With a picture?"

"His picture's been in magazines."

"I have an identical twin," Wes spoke up. "We're not on the best of terms, I'll admit that. But he's the one you're looking for."

"And I'll back him up," Angel said. "We've been working on this case since it started. We have evidence." He went and got the the pictures, letters, and envelopes and handed them to her.

"Why would I send myself these?" Wes asked.

"You tell me," Kate said.

"That isn't even my handwriting."

"May I step in?" Giles asked, carefully standing up and coming over.

"Who are you?" Kate asked.

"Rupert Giles."

It looked like she recognized the name. "Have you worked with the Sunnydale PD?"

"A number of times and I've also worked with the LAPD on a few 'unnatural' cases as well."

"Go ahead, Mr. Giles."

"I started with these two a number of years ago on some other 'unnatural' cases. I started on this one a week ago. I can assure you, Wesley is completely innocent. We found the real murderer today, but he, unfortuantely, escaped."

Kate crossed her arms. "I don't believe you."

"What if I told you the name of the real killer? Would you at least run a check?"

"And if nothing comes up?"

"I won't stand in the way of justice."

She took out a notepad and pen. "What's the name?"

"Torrence Wyndham-Pryce. Might want to also run him through the British systems."

"I'll see what I can do." She put away the writing implements. "But the two of you are still at the top of my list." She turned and stalked out.

"Thank you," Wes said. "You didn't have to do that."

"Don't worry about it. Was that Detective Lockley?"

"You know her?"

"I know *of* her. The times I collaborated with the LAPD, the other officers would warn me of her. I can see it was well merited. Is she normally like that?"

"Yeah," both of them replied.

Wes yawned. "Excuse me. Must be more exhausted than I thought."

"We should probably all be getting some rest," Giles said. "Today was a big day."

"And who knows what Torrence has up his sleeve."

"Exactly." Giles gently scooped up Buffy. "Sleep well." Then he disappeared up the stairs with his Slayer.

"Come on, Tiger," Angel said as he ushered Wes into their quarters and shut the door behind him.

"Do you think I did the right thing today - with Torrence, I mean."

"I think you did the best you could with the available circumstances. And if things had been different, I'm sure you would have risen to that occasion as well."

"Really?"

"Really."

Angel pulled the younger man into his arms and gently nuzzled his neck before placing a light kiss at the base. "And no matter what, I'll still love you."

"Well, that's comforting to know."

"Don't start being sarcastic with me. You know it's true."

"Yes, I do. But at times it still seems a bit surreal."

"I know, but I'm going to keep saying it until one of us - preferably you - believes it."

Wes laughed. "I just hope you know how much you're loved."

"Way too much, Tiger. Way too much."

The next morning, Wes awoke in an empty bed. At first he figured that Angel must have just gotten up or that he had slept unusually late. Then he started probing for Angel, using a technique Angel had taught him in an attempt to help him focus and get his mind off Torrence. He couldn't feel Angel anywhere. He practically leapt out of bed, threw some clothes on, and rushed out into the lobby.

"Has anyone seen Angel?" he asked the small group that was already up. They all shook their heads no.

He glanced at the coffeepot, which Angel usually turned on. It was on and running. A card envelope was propped against it. The handwriting on it was all too familiar. He quickly opened it to find a cheesy birthday card with a handwritten note inside: Babe, Hope you have a great birthday. But it looks like I'm the one that got the best present this time. I think I'll have to try him out and see if he's as good as you say. Love ya.

"Oh, God." Wes slowly sank to the floor, tears beginning to flow. The group rushed over to him.

"What's wrong - oh, God," Cordy started. She unconsciously took his hand in hers.

"'e's gone, Delia," Wes got out amid a swarm of hiccups. "'e took 'im."

"Don't worry. We're going to get him back," she said softly.

"What did he just say?" Buffy asked.

"And was it even English?" Xander asked.

"Sometimes his accent's just stronger than others," Cordy said. "And Torrence has Angel." She stood up. "Does anyone know anything about Scotland Yard or the British CIA or whatever it is?" Giles tentatively raised his hand. "Can you break into it?"

"Have you got five minutes?"

"There's the computer."

"Giles! You're not supposed to know stuff like that!" Willow exclaimed.

"You're forgetting you left your laptop at my flat," he replied sitting down. "I was bored." He looked up at the Scooby gang staring at him. "What? Can't I have an unusual hobby?" He began typing something in.

"Giles - you have an unusual life. Growing plants would be an unusual hobby in your line of work," Buffy said.

"Tried that," he replied absent-mindedly. "Most of them died."

"Can we please stay focused here?" Cordy asked.

"And who made you in charge?" Buffy turned on Cordy.

"Well, considering that my best friend, who also happens to be my boss, is being held hostage by a psycho and my other best friend is a bundle of nerves because his boyfriend's being held by aforementioned psycho, the responsibility falls to me. Things work a little differently here in L.A., Buffy. We've managed pretty well outside your shadow."

Before Buffy could respond, Giles exclaimed, "Got it!" The group crowded around the computer, with Cordy and Wes flanking Giles. "What are we looking for?"

"Any type of pattern - hideouts, victims, normal psycho stuff," Cordy replied.

"You won't really find anything," Wes said. "'e doesn't really 'ave a pattern. Well, not really. 'e only leaves a note - or calling card, whatever the correct term is - that says 'Yours Dearest'. I 'aven't been totally truthful. There 'ave been other girls that 'ave died because of him."

"Why?" Anya asked.

"They've all shown an interest in me. Sounds stupid, doesn't it?"

Then why didn't he come after me?" Cordy asked.

"I 'onestly don't know. I'm jsut glad 'e didn't."

"Did he ever make some type of remark as to where he likes to do these 'acts'?" Giles asked.

"Some place secluded, lots of space, within about a mile radius."

"Why that close?" Gunn asked.

"'e likes the easy contact with me that that would afford. 'e can't pass up a chance to goad me."

"Found something about a block west of here," Giles aid. "It's a recently abandoned novelty shop. Does that sound accurate?"

"Perfect. Sewer access?"

"No."

"We strike at dark then."

"Are you sure about this?" Buffy asked.

"Positive."

 

At dusk the group headed the two blocks west with assorted weapons. Kate had been called and told to be there after dark with as minimal manpower as possible. She was more than happy to help after learning that Torrence had more than a minor record.

Torrence looked up as the door burst open and Wes stepped inside with Cordy and Gunn right behind him. The rest of the group fanned out behind them. Torrence calmly folded the section of newspaper he was reading, put it on the floor next to his chair, and stood up. He slowly sauntered towards the group.

"Oh, honey, you're *home*!" he said mockingly.

"You're never going to learn, are you, Torrence?" Wes replied.

"And what lesson would that be, Babe?" He took a step closer, so he was almost in Wes' face.

"Don't mess with me or mine." Wes' voice was cold and deadly.

"Or you'll do what?" Before it could register, he was on his butt, rubbing his chest. He got up and looked at Wes warily.

"Haven't you regretted what your life's become? You spent it doing what? Trying to get back at me? For what?"

"Sometimes there isn't a reason. Sometimes the war isn't here," he tapped his fingers on Wes' chest, then his own, "it's here." He tapped above his heart, then against his temple. "What's your war, Wes?"

"What's yours?"

"You. Wondering how such a fuck-up could still succeed and yet I didn't."

"That was your choice. You could have."

"Life isn't always a story-book, Babe."

"It isn't always a tragedy, either."

"Have I missed the party?" a female voice came from the back.

"It's just starting," Wes replied, not taking his eyes off Torrence as kate pushed her way to the front.

"This him?"

"Yep."

"And who might you be?" Torrence asked.

"Detective Kate Lockley," she replied calmly as she handcuffed him. "And you're under arrest." The group moved aside as she started to push him towards the door.

"Aren't you going to read me my rights?"

"As far as I can see it, you don't have any rights, but I'm sure one of the other officers will be happy to." She pushed him out the door.

He stopped just outside the door and turned. "It was fun with him, Babe. Who knew the Scourge of Europe was so damn insecure?" With that he let Kate lead him to the cop car.

"You know, that was just a bit too easy," Cordy said after a moment of silence. "I was really hoping for some carnage."

Carnage may have been nice, but it wouldn't have accompished anything," Wes replied.

"I know. But what are you waiting for?"

Wes probed the building and headed towards the back room. The rest of the group silently followed. Wes lead them to a small room. Angel was cowering in the far corner, chains keeping him on a very short leash. A window on the group's right wall was set so that it wouldn't dust the vampire, but it would definitely make him pretty uncomfortable. His clothes were tattered and bloodstained and bruises could already be seen. Wes quickly went over to him and crouched near him, gently placing a hand on his shoulder.

"You're not real," Angel said.

"Yes, I am, love," Wes replied softly. "Touch me, I'm here. Feel for my presence through our bond. I'm right here."

"But in the end you'll go away. You always do."

"Never. The only way I'll ever go away is if you kill me yourself."

"Is that really you, Tiger?"

"As real as can be." He gently kissed Angel, feeling him relax. "We're going home."

"Torrence -"

"Can't hurt us anymore unless we let him.

The vampire nodded and passed out. Wes made short work of the chains and the group carried Angel home. Wes gently situated him in their bed and gently removed the ruined clothing and cleaned the already healing wounds. Then he gently tucked him in.

"How is he?"

Wes looked up to find Buffy and Cordy in the doorway. "Physically - he's already starting to heal. Mentally - that's another story."

"Be good to him," Buffy said.

"I wouldn't have it any other way."

"You two are actually good together. More than him and I. Don't screw it up."

"You have my word." She nodded and left.

"How are you doing?" Cordy asked.

"Rather well. I'm just glad this whole thing's over."

"Me too." She gave him a hug. "Me too. Get some sleep, okay?"

He nodded as she left, shutting the door behind her. He turned towards his sleeping lover and a small smile graced his lips. He stripped and slipped into bed and wrapped an arm around Angel. He knew there would always be others to fight, but unlike Torrence - he wasn't alone. And he knew he could win.


End file.
